


Manchild On the Street

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: After a good friend is wrongfully gunned down on the street, Starsky and Hutch scramble to keep the friend’s teenage son from seeking revenge.
Comments: 2
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Manchild On the Street


    MANCHILD ON THE STREET
    
    Season 3, Episode 12
    
    Original Airdate: December 10, 1977
    
    Teleplay by: Rick Edelstein
    Story by: Steve Fisher
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: David Soul
    
    Summary: After a good friend is wrongfully gunned down on the street, Starsky and Hutch scramble to keep the friend’s teenage son from seeking revenge. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

J. Jay Saunders ... Jackson Walters

Sheila Frazier ... Dr. Sammie Mason

Dorothy Meyer ... Mrs. Walters

Fuddle Bagley ... Dewey

Helen Martin ... Vivian Fellers

W.K. Stratton ... Officer Raymond T. Andrews

Maurice Sneed ... Maurice

Shizuko Hoshi ... Mrs. Hong

Stan Haze ... Train

Chuck Hicks ... Officer Clayborne

Wendell Powell ... Intern

Brian Whitley ... Jackson Walters Jr
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Here we go! 
    
    HUTCH: Where'd it go?
    
    STARSKY: There it is! Okay, Junior.
    
    (indecipherable yelling) 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, Look at that shot.
    
    STARSKY: Here we go.
    
    HUTCH: I got it, old timer!
    
    STARSKY: Junior, throw!
    
    HUTCH: All right. Come on!
    
    STARSKY: Okay, here we go.
    
    HUTCH: Keep the ball.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Street**
    
    MAURICE: What car can I get today? That one Looks like a good car. It's locked! Could have left his keys in there. Ooh. There's one over here. A Chevy! I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it! Oh, got me a car today!
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Watch out for him! 
    
    HUTCH: The old man's still got some in him.
    
    WALTERS: The old man got something on you. 
    
    
    **Interior – Day – LIQUOR STORE/MARKET**
    
    MAURICE: You wait there, my man. I'll be right back. How you doing, baby? Get me a banana. Hey… I'll eat this one later. Get me a soda. Whoo. Potato chips.
    
    WONG: Please do not eat in the store.
    
    MAURICE: Don't talk to a man while his mouth is full, Mama.
    
    WONG: Pay for the food and take it with you. Did you hear me, young man?
    
    MAURICE: Look, China lady, I got a piece in my pocket. A gun that tells you I got the rights to eat anything, anywhere, anytime. She's crazy!
    
    WONG: (yells in Chinese)
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Street**
    
    MAURICE: Turkey gotta fix the carburetor!
    
    
    **Interior – Day – LIQUOR STORE/MARKET**
    
    WONG: (on phone) Yes, I did, officer. It is an old car. Dirty black car. Maybe a Chevy. Dented fender. Dented all over. Bumper hanging.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Street**
    
    DEWEY: Where's my car? Wait a minute. What? What the hell is going on?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Watch out for him! Watch out over there. Okay! All right, Junior.
    
    JUNIOR: Put it there.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Junior, do your damnedest! Do your damnedest! Watch out for him! Watch out over there! Okay! All right! Well-played, Junior! All right, Junior, here we go! Over there! There it is!
    
    JUNIOR: Where'd it go?
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Junior. Ah, he did it again!
    
    STARSKY: Okay, Junior. Come on. All right, all right, all right!
    
    HUTCH: If it hadn't been for young blood here, you guys wouldn't have had a chance.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: Good game.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: All right you guys, my pie is hot, and your ice cream's cold.
    
    STARSKY: We hear you, Mrs W. We're on our way. Come on, Junior, winners get the pickings.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, Jackson, you hang back, there won't be any pie left. Come on.
    
    WALTERS: Hey, wait a minute, Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: What's that?
    
    WALTERS: It fell out of Junior's pocket.
    
    HUTCH: Are you gonna ask him about it?
    
    WALTERS: I don't know what I'm gonna do.
    
    JUNIOR: Grandma says come in now if y'all want some pie.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Where's my chocolate ice cream?
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Junior, get the chocolate ice cream.
    
    JUNIOR: What you need chocolate ice cream for?
    
    MRS.WALTERS: The man wants chocolate ice cream with his blueberry pie. Who are we to deny him?
    
    STARSKY: The man is gonna have chocolate ice cream. Ivory soap, huh? Not bad. 
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Why don't you learn to wash in the bathroom.
    
    STARSKY: No pretty ladies in the bathroom.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, I hear the best blueberry pie in this country is made here.
    
    MASON: Hi, Mama. You need any help? Who is the lovely lady?
    
    STARSKY: She ain't no lady. She's an intern.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Jackson, you want me to iron that?
    
    MRS.WALTERS: It's all right, Mama. Sammie rents our spare room. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, hi, Sammie, I'm Hutch.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: When she becomes a full-fledged doctor, she'll probably be moving out of here.
    
    MASON: I'm not going anyplace. Not as long as you keep making this homemade pie.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Well, you gonna be here for a long time, honey!
    
    JUNIOR: Well, I'll see you all later.
    
    WALTERS: Where are you going, Junior?
    
    JUNIOR: Out.
    
    WALTERS: Out where?
    
    JUNIOR: On the street, man. Where else?
    
    WALTERS: Don't you "man" me.  Now, I gotta go to work in 20 minutes. I don't wanna be driving no bus worrying about what you doing on them streets.
    
    JUNIOR: I'm just hanging out. It's not a big deal.
    
    WALTERS: Well, maybe these are! Now, they fell out of your pocket when you were playing basketball.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Jackson, now is not the time.
    
    JUNIOR: They ain't nothing anyhow.
    
    WALTERS: Okay, then you won't mind if Dr. Mason here takes them to the hospital and has them analyzed. Huh? 
    
    JUNIOR: Do as you wanna do!
    
    WALTERS: Junior!
    
    STARSKY: Jackson! Let me try.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Junior. Hey, wait a second. What's going on?
    
    JUNIOR: Nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Are you into popping pills?
    
    JUNIOR: Are you asking me as a cop?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, come on. I'm your friend.
    
    JUNIOR: Some of the guys on the street laid some pills on me, and all you dudes are making a big thing out of it. If you ask my father, he would have you think I'm some major criminal.
    
    STARSKY: Don't be dumb. He just doesn't want you to hurt yourself.
    
    JUNIOR: Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid little kid. I can handle myself. I've been on the street ever since Mama died. And I can take care of my life.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, don't grow up too fast.
    
    WALTERS: Did you get to him at all?
    
    STARSKY: Didn't feel like it.
    
    WALTERS: Ever since they put me on night shift, he's been roaming the streets. 
    Grandma tries, but- That's my ride. 
    
    STARSKY: He doesn't get that bumper fixed, some traffic cop's gonna ticket him.
    
    WALTERS: Yeah, I'll tell him. Starsk… Look, if you can do anything to help... Junior digs you.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    DEWEY: Come on, man.
    
    WALTERS: Thanks.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Streets**
    
    WALTERS: Hey, Dewey. What's that, man?
    
    DEWEY: Good bourbon, man, what else? Want a taste?
    
    WALTERS: Dewey, I'm not riding with you today.
    
    DEWEY: Ah, cool it, man. I ain't drunk. Just trying to kill a cold. You know something, Jackson? This car's been messing up real, real funny, man. Rolls down the street, brakes messing up.
    
    WALTERS: You know what else? Smells like you made the booze in here too.
    
    DEWEY: Kills the germs.
    
    ANDREWS: Black Chevy, dented fender, hanging bumper. 
    
    CLAYBORNE: That's the grocery store rip-off. 
    
    ANDREWS: That's it. This is Apple 304. Spotted vehicle fitting description of 2-11 in grocery store. Black, dented fender, hanging bumper, proceeding down Hawthorne and, uh... What's the cross street?
    
    CLAYBORNE: 14th coming up.
    
    ANDREWS: 14th cross street.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Matches description. Apprehend with caution. Will send assist.
    
    ANDREWS: Here comes my first commendation.
    
    
    DEWEY: Damn, one more ticket and booze on my breath, and they're gonna put me in the slammer.
    
    CLAYBORNE: What's he doing?
    
    ANDREWS: They're trying to outrun us in that heap! We caught the right guys!
    
    CLAYBORNE: This is Apple 304 in pursuit of a '60 black Chevy, suspect of a 2-11 grocery store. Northbound, 17th Street and Cruger Avenue. They are making a run for it.
    
    WALTERS: Dewey, what are you doing, man? Pull over!
    
    DEWEY: I know the turf, man. Just hang on, we're gonna cut through Mission Alley
    and lose them.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Do you want us to analyze those pills or do you want to?
    
    MASON: No, I'll do it.
    
    HUTCH: Can we give you a lift, ma'am? Or is it "doctor"?
    
    MASON: It's Sammie. And the hospital is only 10 blocks. I really don't mind the walk.
    
    STARSKY: But you can't stand to leave us, right?
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units, all units. Apple 304 in pursuit. Northbound on 17th Street, Cruger Avenue. Suspect vehicle is a '63 Chevy, hanging bumper.
    
    STARSKY: That's the car Jackson got into.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: You all take care. Hurry back.
    
    HUTCH: This is Zebra 3. We're in the vicinity, on our way for an assist.
    
    MASON: I can still walk.
    
    HUTCH: You may be needed, Doctor.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Alley**
    
    DEWEY: Dead!
    
    WALTERS: Hey, man, the cops are here. Come on, Dewey, give it up, man!
    
    DEWEY: No, man, let's go!
    
    CLAYBORNE: Halt! Police! 
    
    ANDREWS: Stop, or I'll shoot!
    
    WALTERS: Dewey! Dewey!
    
    ANDREWS: Stop!
    
    WALTERS: Dewey! Don't shoot!
    
    STARSKY: Get an ambulance. Get an ambulance!
    
    DEWEY: He shot ... He shot my buddy!
    
    STARSKY: It’s okay. It's all right.
    
    DEWEY: He shot my buddy. He shot my buddy.
    
    STARSKY: Easy, man. Easy. You're gonna be okay, man. Come on, you're going to be okay.
    
    WALTERS: Some of your people… Man, some of your people… they got a quick finger! Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, I'm right here. I'm right here.
    
    WALTERS: Starsk, I... I wasn't doing anything.
    
    STARSKY: I know. Relax.
    
    WALTERS: He shot me.
    
    STARSKY: Breathe, breathe. Come on. Breathe deep.
    
    MASON: I'll do what I can, but he needs a surgeon in a hospital, not an intern on the street.
    
    CLAYBORNE: Ambulance on the way.
    
    MASON: Shh.
    
    STARSKY: Tell me about it.
    
    ANDREWS: Well, he, uh… You didn't see it. Well, he's the guy. You heard about the 2-11 in the grocery store?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    ANDREWS: Well, that's the guy. We spotted him, we tried to get him to pull over, but he made a run for it. But we got him.
    
    DEWEY: I ain't ripped off nothing.
    
    CLAYBORNE: Shut up.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, easy. 
    
    HUTCH: Go ahead.
    
    DEWEY: Well, we were in pursuit. They tried to outrun us in that heap. They did pretty good, too.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about?
    
    ANDREWS: Well, I mean, if you're not guilty, you don't run away, right? We spotted them, we called it in, and it's my collar.
    
    STARSKY: Your collar?
    
    HUTCH: You shot a man. Why?
    
    ANDREWS: They were running away.
    
    HUTCH: You don't use your gun unless your life is threatened. Even a rookie knows that.
    
    ANDREWS: Hey, Look, I warned him. Now, he was a fleeing felon. This guy over here, the guy on the ground, well, he came at me. He was threatening my life, all right?
    
    STARSKY: Who was threatening your life?
    
    ANDREWS: He was. The guy over there on the ground.
    
    STARSKY: His name's Jackson Walters.
    
    ANDREWS: All right. He came at me. He was threatening me. I assumed he was armed.
    
    STARSKY: You assumed he was armed, so you shot him?
    
    ANDREWS: Yeah.
    
    FELLERS: He's lying. I saw it all. He was gonna shoot that man there. And his friend jumped in between them shouting, "Don't shoot!" And that was all. He wasn't threatening nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Is she telling the truth?
    
    ANDREWS: The nigger's lying.
    
    HUTCH: Ambulance. You. You wait here.
    
    STARSKY: Get his feet. Here we go. Come on. Here we are. All right. Okay. Here we go. 
    
    HUTCH: (indecipherable)
    
    STARSKY: That's a rookie with a dirty mouth and a nervous trigger finger.
    
    HUTCH: There's a few witnesses here who feel the same way.
    
    FELLERS: You gonna kill him too?
    
    HUTCH: No, ma'am. Just gonna take him down to the precinct. He'll be treated fairly.
    
    ANDREWS: Hey, he's my collar!
    
    STARSKY: We'll take him in. What's your name anyhow?
    
    ANDREWS: Andrews.
    
    STARSKY: Andrews?
    
    ANDREWS: : Raymond T.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you take your Raymond T. down to headquarters, and you report to Captain Dobey. And we'll meet you there.
    
    FELLERS: You need a witness? My name is Vivian Fellers. And even if you don't need a witness, you gonna hear from me anyhow.
    
    STARSKY: How do you spell that? Thank you. Here. How do you spell that?
    
    FELLERS: Fellers. F-E-L-L-E-R-S.
    
    Vivian? Are you listed?
    
    FELLERS: Uh-huh. Yes.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    FELLERS: You're welcome.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Midway Hospital**
    
    HUTCH: He was unarmed. Now, Andrews is a nervous rookie who's a closet bigot.
    
    DOBEY: Are you trying to tell me about a bigot, Hutchinson?
    
    HUTCH: Captain, unless Andrews is suspended, and I mean publicly, in the press and on the tube, you are gonna have trouble on the streets.
    
    DOBEY: I've taken Andrews off duty, and he won't be back until Internal Affairs clears him or otherwise. And I'm not calling a press conference.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, we know Jackson. He wasn't threatening anybody's life.
    
    DOBEY: Did you see it?
    
    HUTCH: We have witnesses.
    
    DOBEY: Did you see it?
    
    HUTCH: No, we didn't see it, but-
    
    DOBEY: But my backside! Now, you listen. Andrews is not the first bigot I've run into, and he won't be the last. But just because he's a fool, I'm not gonna hang him out to dry.
    
    HUTCH: He was unarmed.
    
    DOBEY: After Internal Affairs puts their findings on my desk and I do what I have to do without a second thought, I'm not gonna throw that cop to the lions!
    
    MASON: The operation's finished. We got the bullet.
    
    STARSKY: And?
    
    MASON: He's in critical condition. We don't know if he'll make it.
    
    STARSKY: But you got the bullet?
    
    MASON: Yeah. His, um, insides are all torn out; they're shattered. It's not a matter of… Look, we just don't know if he's gonna make it.
    
    HUTCH: You think we should call Mrs Walters?
    
    MASON: She's still at choir rehearsal. Why don't we just wait until we know what's gonna happen.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Midway Hospital**
    
    STARSKY: Jackson's dead.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, my God.
    
    STARSKY: I... I think maybe we'd better go home. Okay? 
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna talk to Andrews and Clayborne and a few witnesses.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, if you'd rather go up to your room and be alone, I think I can handle it.
    
    MASON: No. I'm part of the family too, you know.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Is that you, Jackson? Who are you talking to this time of morning? How come you're so late? My bacon's burning, and my biscuits are browning. David! What are you doing here this time of morning? Have you two been out on the town? Come on in. Jackson's due here any minute now. 
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Walters’ House**
    
    MRS.WALTERS: I thought you was working late at the hospital last night, Sammie. I've been fixing Walter's breakfast since he's been on that night shift. I don't know why he is so late this morning, though. Well, sit and eat. You all sit and eat. Coffee's fresh.
    
    STARSKY: I think maybe you'd better sit down.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Now, since when did the guests start telling...? Oh, my God. Something's happened. Junior's out delivering his papers. He hasn't had an accident?
    
    STARSKY: No. It's Jackson.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Has the bus crashed? He's had an accident? Ever since he's been on that night shift, I… Where is he? Is he in the hospital? Is he all right? Well, talk to me, David. Don't just stare into space!
    
    STARSKY: Jack… Oh, my God. Jackson's dead, Mrs Walters.
    
    MRS.WALTERS: My son is dead?
    
    MASON: Mama...
    
    MRS WALTERS: How can that be, David? How can that be?
    
    STARSKY: A cop. Andrews. He thought he was threatening his life. So he shot him.
    
    MRS WALTERS: He killed my son. Jackson never threatened nobody. That wasn't his nature.
    
    JUNIOR: Here's Daddy's paper!
    
    STARSKY: Junior! Junior! Junior! Junior! Junior! Junior, hold up! Jackson, it was an accident.
    
    JUNIOR: Is that the way it went down? A cop killed Daddy.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    JUNIOR: Who? Who? Who?
    
    STARSKY: What difference does it make what his name is?
    
    JUNIOR: I bet it was a pasty-faced white man, and he pulled out his piece, and he shot my daddy dead. Isn't that right?
    
    STARSKY: No matter how I describe it, it ain't gonna come down good. I think you can handle this, kid. I think that you can be the man your father wanted you to be.
    Junior-
    
    JUNIOR: Junior? My name's not Junior. My father's dead. My name's Jackson. Jackson Walters.
    
    STARSKY: I think that your grandma could use some comfort right now.
    
    JUNIOR: Do you know how to make a black mother comfortable after a white cop just shot her black son?
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Squad Room**
    
    FELLERS: Period.
    
    HUTCH: Now, then, Mrs Fellers, if you think that's correct, would you please sign right here?
    
    FELLERS: Don't rush me. Mm-hm. Mm-hm. That's how it happened. Are you gonna file this away or what?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, no, ma'am. This is gonna be used as testimony in the investigation.
    
    FELLERS: Used? In what way?
    
    HUTCH: Mrs Fellers, we're not all bad guys.
    
    FELLERS: Well, you gotta prove it by me.
    
    HUTCH: I'm going to try.
    
    DOBEY: I wanna see you in my office a minute, Hutchinson.
    
    FELLERS: Are you his captain?
    
    DOBEY: Yes, ma'am.
    
    FELLERS: Well, I guess you heard about that white cop killing a brother. Well, aren't you gonna take his gun away from him?
    
    DOBEY: The man has been suspended until the conclusion of this investigation.
    
    FELLERS: Oh, is that fancy talk for saying that he'll be back on the streets when everything quiets down, brother?
    
    DOBEY: It means exactly what it says, sister!
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Pool Hall**
    
    MAURICE: What it is! Five-ball in the side, Bobby. What are you doing here?
    I didn't know they let niggers out of jail nowadays. On account, Train. 
    
    TRAIN: On account, you pay for it or eat it.
    
    MAURICE: Ooh, you're a hard man. But you got it. Hey, Junior. It's on the streets about your daddy. Tough break.
    
    JUNIOR: Yeah.
    
    MAURICE: I hear tell that the man just burned him. Cold shot.
    
    JUNIOR: Mm-hm.
    
    MURAICE: Well, anything I can do, bro, count on Maurice. Is there any blood in here interested in a game of straight pool? That's calling it where it goes and when. Just call on Maurice and make sure you have a dollar or two on the open side.
    
    JUNIOR: Uh, Maurice?
    
    MAURICE: Yeah, Junior.
    
    JUNIOR: Um… Would you lend me some money?
    
    MAURICE: Hey, Junior, you know I'd be glad to. Especially now in your situation, but you caught me on a bad day. I'm short myself.
    
    JUNIOR: Yeah, Okay.
    
    MAURICE: Back it up, Bobby. You really need the money bad?
    
    JUNIOR: I wanna split.
    
    MAURICE: From where? School? What?
    
    JUNIOR: The whole thing. I just don't wanna be in this city no more.
    
    MAURICE: Then you really do need the bread, young blood.
    
    JUNIOR: Yeah.
    
    MAURICE: Well, I know how to get it, if you got the heart.
    
    JUNIOR: What do you mean?
    
    MAURICE: It ain't exactly legal, and we ain't cool, we just might run into the same dude that did your daddy.
    
    JUNIOR: I can take the weight.
    
    MAURICE: I believe you can, Junior.
    
    JUNIOR: The name's Jackson now.
    
    MAURICE: Okay, Jackson. You got it. Now, here's what's going down. You know that chick that rents a room from y'all, works in the hospital?
    
    JUNIOR: Yeah.
    
    MAURICE: Well, I been there one time, and I saw that little pretty go into a room marked "pharmacy."
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – Walters’ House**
    
    
    MRS.WALTERS: If he misses his daddy's funeral tomorrow, he'll never forgive himself.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, I'll try. Are you gonna be all right?
    
    MRS.WALTERS: Somebody once told me, "God never don't give you no more than you can handle."
    
    MASON: Mama?
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Midway Hospital**
    
    MAURICE: Now, dig this: You walk down to the basement...
    
    JUNIOR: Maurice, what if somebody stops us?
    
    MAURICE: Well, then we're the night shift for the laundry. Only brothers and Chicanos work down here anyhow.
    
    JUNIOR: Maurice, if they stop us, they're gonna know we do not work here.
    
    MAURICE: Hey, brother, all you got to do is play patient. And I'm the orderly.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Walters’ House**
    
    MASON: I didn't see Junior, but who else would know to come in here and take the keys? The money's still in there.
    
    HUTCH: The keys fit what?
    
    MASON: My car. The front door. The interns' lounge. The pharmacy.
    
    STARSKY: Bingo. That's where the goodies are kept, right?
    
    MASON: You don't mean uppers...
    
    STARSKY: And downers. Anything that sells for a price on the street.
    
    MASON: But you can't tell me Junior's into dealing now.
    
    HUTCH: Somebody laid those pills on him the other day.
    
    STARSKY: When your daddy dies, it's awful hard to see straight.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Midway Hospital**
    
    MORTON: I'm just about to lock up. What did you want?
    
    MAURICE: Uh, I was Looking for, uh, uh… 
    
    JUNIOR: Dr Mason. Sammie Mason.
    
    MORTON: She's not due for another two hours.
    
    MAURICE: Right. Thanks. I told you, she'll come to your room if you'll just be patient, patient.
    
    JUNIOR: Maurice, what am I supposed to take?
    
    MAURICE: Take... Take everything. We'll sort it out later.
    
    MASON: It's a hospital rule that if the keys to the pharmacy are lost or stolen, I have to report it immediately.
    
    STARSKY: Later.
    
    MASON: I'm an intern, Starsk. I'm vulnerable. I could lose my license permanently.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, here's the choice: You don't say anything, we may save a kid from jail. Some way. You blow the whistle, we've gotta bust Junior. We gotta act like cops.
    
    MASON: You don't give me much of a choice, do you?
    
    HUTCH: I was hoping you'd say that.
    
    JUNIOR: Okay, Maurice, we got enough. Let's go!
    
    MAURICE: We only got enough when it's enough, bro. Keep chucking.
    
    STARSKY: Let's go.
    
    MASON: Wait, wait. Listen. The door to the pharmacy is always locked. How we gonna get in there without asking a supervisor?
    
    HUTCH: Well, if Junior and company did break in, I bet they didn't stop to lock it from the inside.
    
    STARSKY: You play chickie.
    
    MASON: What?
    
    HUTCH: You just stand outside here. Make sure nobody comes in.
    
    MASON: Yeah, but what about the doctors? Sometimes they gotta get in too.
    
    STARSKY: Someone comes, you give us a warning.
    
    MAURICE: Here, man, put this under your robe. I got a gun in my pocket, mister, so if I were you...
    
    JUNIOR: They ain't doctors, they're cops!
    
    MAURICE: It figures. I'll blow out, man, so give me room! Get the pills, Junior!
    
    STARSKY: Don't.
    
    MAURICE: Come on, man, let's move!
    
    STARSKY: Don't mess up your life, Junior.
    
    MAURICE: What are you gonna do, huh? Kill him like you killed his old man? Get the pills, Junior. Don't move, whitey, or I'll blow a hole through her side.
    
    JUNIOR: Maurice, don't hurt Sammie. She didn't do anything.
    
    MAURICE: Get the pills, turkey. Come on! Come on, Junior, if you don't want your sweetie to get hurt.
    
    HUTCH: He's got no gun.
    
    MAURICE: A man do what he gotta do.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: Well, Jackson, since everything was recovered, the hospital has decided not to press charges. 
    
    STARSKY: That lets you off.
    
    DOBEY: I'm afraid your friend Maurice will have to stand trial for the grocery-store hold-up.
    
    JUNIOR: What about the cop who shot my father?
    
    DOBEY: He's been suspended without pay for 90 days.
    
    JUNIOR: And after 90 days?
    
    DOBEY: He'll have a right to appeal, and the board will examine his case.
    
    JUNIOR: That's jive.
    
    DOBEY: It doesn't sit well with me either, son, but no one said the world was perfect.
    
    STARSKY: Junior, Hutch and I are going to your father's funeral, because we loved him. He loved you too. That's what funerals are all about. Paying some respect to love. Now, are you coming, or aren't you?
    
    JUNIOR: Yes.
    
    END


End file.
